


Tooie

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben Solo with Uncle Chewie. Maybe something from when he was a kid. I just want to see what Ben relationship with Chewbacca looks like. Looking strictly for a platonic/familial relationship." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooie

There are certain parental lessons that can only be learned through experience. Some are learned much quicker than others. For instance, turning your back on an overly energetic toddler for even a second is asking for a disaster of potentially epic proportions. It can also lead to slightly more amusing outcomes.

Han is in the middle of a repair when he hears Chewie’s surprised yelp. He jumps up and spins around only to find Chewie reaching back with his arms to attempt to dislodge a giggling Ben from his long hair. Ben has a good handful of fur in each little fist in an effort to hold on for dear life.

Ben kicks a foot out, digging into Chewie’s rib on accident. The yelp that Chewie lets out is almost enough to startle Ben into letting go. His grip loosens enough that Chewie is able to pluck him off of his back and hold him in his arms. Ben squeals ‘Tooie!’ excitedly while looking up at the Wookie with trust and adoration in his bright eyes.

Chewie huffs at Han. He has no problem voicing his (faux-) irritation with Han over Ben’s misadventures. Ben doesn’t seem bothered, considering Chewie purposely distracts him with his fingers.

“Well, he is a Skywalker.”

Chewie’s response has Han huffing, “Yeah, yeah. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Han’s own attempt to feign annoyance fails miserably when Ben starts chanting 'Tooie’ over and over until the Wookie gives in to the boy’s whims and tosses him up in the air. He catches Ben with ease. There will be a time Ben grows tired of being tossed in the air. He won’t find it as fun, but Chewie plans to be there to catch him no matter what. He won’t let any of them fall if he can help it.


End file.
